Fame
by HarvardBaby
Summary: An It Girl fanfic. She tried to fight it while he embraced it. She won't face the truth, while he knows the author writing their story needs a new plot.
1. Prologue

Imagine a Waverly...

If Jenny had never transferred for her sophomore year.

**  
**Rating: T  
Pairings: (For the beginning at least, I don't want to spoil it.) Callie/Easy, Brett/Jeremiah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The It Girl, though I wish I did. I also don't own any of the characters. I wish I was smarter than Cecily von Ziegesar and had thought of it first!**

It's been a whole summer since he's seen her and he's never been so against the saying, 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder.' Now there's nothing he wants to do but sit in his dorm room with joints-a-plenty, listening to heartache songs by Justin Timberlake.

After news is delivered to her at the worst time possible, she's ready to cry him a river all right.

--

She can't stop blaming herself for this sudden explosion in her life while he regrets but is ready to let go.

--

He wishes he could get her back and the next moment, he has her. So now what does he do with her once he does have her?

The It Girl - Fame

**Prologue**

_Dear Online Diary,_

_Who knew it could hurt this much? Who knew what it felt like to have nobody but you? Who knew that being heartbroken wasn't called just that because of a joke? Who knew that I would be sitting here alone, on the very day that I shouldn't be? Who knew that it could hurt so _

_much...? See? I unconsciously mentioned the hurt twice in a row, is it believable enough for you yet?  
What I can't get over is how fast feelings could change. How do they, and why? Why can't feelings stay, and forever? Why can't regrets be impossible and love was forever?  
At least, I think it was love. He was all I thought about, dreamed about. He was the one I dolled myself up for, put all my energy into. He was the only one I wanted to kiss, the only one I wanted to hold me, the only one I wanted to have feelings for. He was the one I trusted with my secrets, and with my oh-so delicate heart. He was the only one who seemed to be the right piece to complete my puzzle, but now, it seems I had just tried for so long to squeeze it in when it didn't really fit at all. He was the cornered piece when I needed a round one. I wanted the puzzle to be finished, and just when I had thought I was finally done, I had realized that it just had come with a missing piece  
So, now what do I do? Beg for him to take me back? Try for someone else? Sit in my bed forever, eating Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey? The third one seems pretty appealing at the moment.  
I feel like I can't even show my face. What will everyone else think? I know it shouldn't matter but it does. Maybe that's what was wrong with me. Maybe I just cared too much.  
-- BROKEN. Xox /3_

_Dear Online Diary,_

_I think it hurts this much because there's no one else to blame but myself. I have made too many mistakes, and expected him to still be there after each one, but the limit and I had met and had a nice chat; I was cheating on him with the limits. No wonder we're actually over,  
actually over? It's too hard to believe. Every time it comes to mind, I'm tempted to just push it into the garbage with all my other deceiving thoughts, but then I'd remember; that was my new reality.  
How could he possibly not regret his decision? I mean, I already regretted it for him. We were together over a year—over a year! Feelings don't just change in a blink, do they? If they don't, how long had he been planning this? Not long, I hope, because that would hurt more than pour a cup of vinegar on an open cut.  
What I try to force myself to think of is all the amazing times we've had together, but it kills me too much. God, why did he leave again? I wish he had given me an explanation at least, do I not deserve one? I feel like I'll never be happy ever again, I can't see the silver lining this time. I don't there could even possibly BE one. So, Online Diary, if you get a chance to talk to him, tell him that there is no happy ending to this little incident. Not one.  
Well at least not for me.  
-- Weak in the heart area. /3  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

Callie Vernon released a stone-heavy sigh as she dropped three over-stuffed bags to the floor. She looked around the plain dorm room, her eyebrows arched down into mouth-matching frowns. She could tell, even now that she was in the room alone, that her junior year at Waverly would be nothing like the others.

The strawberry-blonde closed her eyelids over her hazel eyes as she remembered how the room would have looked on any normal day the past two years. Diet Coke cans, magazines and CDs strewn across the carpet, designer clothing tossed carelessly on the backs of chairs and atop of desks, the sweet but acrid scent of cigarette butts resting in ashtrays...Then, absent-mindedly, Callie's thoughts drifted away from the dorm room and towards a certain someone...

Callie wondered what Easy Walsh; her year-long boyfriend was doing this very moment. Had he arrived? Was he unpacking? Visiting his horse, Trixie? Partying with the other guys in his dorm? Was he even thinking of her?

If Tinsley heard her thoughts, she would have laughed in her face, then told her for the umpteenth time that she could do so much better, Callie mused, reminiscing about one of her roommates. She felt a laugh rise up in her throat, and then counted the seconds until it plunged back down after being replaced with sadness. After two months, she still couldn't get over the fact that Tinsley was not coming back.

In the last couple week of their sophomore year, Callie, Tinsley and their other roommate, Brett had just for fun, snuck into the forest on Waverly's campus at 5:00AM to try ecstasy. After several laughing fits, they had been found by Mr Purcell, one of the teachers, who had an obsession without walking his three schnauzers around the campus before dawn.

The three girls had all been called separately to the headmaster's office and at the end of it; the only one who had gotten into any kind of trouble was Tinsley. She had promptly been expelled from Waverly.

Now, not only were Callie and Brett left alone in their dorm room without the alpha in there threesome, they were left with the nagging guilt that they had gotten away without a scrtch while Tinsley had received a dripping gouge.

"You can tell already that it's going to be empty, can't you?" murmured a thoughtful and familiar voice at her shoulder.

Whipping her head around, Callie line of a mouth grew into a warm smile. Behind her stood Brett Messerschmitt. She looked just as stunning as usual with her fire-engine red hair straightened to perfection, sparkling green eyes and heart shaped face. Imitating a popular sixties trend, she wore a simple all white Ralph Lauren sundress with a white and black polka-dotted scarf and oversized hoop earrings. Brett also wore a rather expensive looking diamond 

necklace that Callie wondered if Jeremiah, Brett's long-time boyfriend from St, Lucius had given to her over the summer.

"It will be so different without Tinsley," Callie agreed as Brett set down her bags next to her's and then made her way over to her bed, the one farthest to the right. She flopped down on the creaking mattress, stretching her tanned arms over her head.

"What did you do this summer?" Callie asked, joined her friend on her bed.

Brett sighed dreamily. "I spent the entire summer with Jeremiah flying from my summer house to his."

"How nice," Callie replied politely, forcing a smile onto her lips. There was no doubt that she wasn't happy for her friend, but she felt a flame of jealousy erupt from the pit of her stomach; she had not seen Easy since June.

"Yeah, he's just so amazing," she continued. "I really do love him, Cal."

"Have you told him yet?"

Brett shook her head. "I can't. What if he doesn't say it back?"

"You know he will, Brett," Callie assured her roommate. She stifled a yawn and closed her eyes.

Brett smiled softly. "Thanks Callie." The red-head pushed herself off the bed. "I guess we better start unpacking."

Callie replied with a muffled, "Mhmm," then turned onto her back, obviously craving sleep.

Brett grinned as she watched her roommate sleep. She wore just a simple brightly coloured tank and an old pair of True Religion jeans; her hair was ruffled and only a slight brushing of makeup was visible on her face, but Brett could not help but feel the somewhat familiar tug of jealousy in her stomach, just like every other time she looked at Callie. As much as she loved her friend, Brett could never push away the feeling of intimidation away. She strived to be the type of girl that guys fell madly in love with after a single glance from across the campus, or to have the carefree and outgoing spirit that radiated off of Callie in whatever she did. But instead, she was the junior class prefect, rather average-looking, and left in a world full of people who were so much more glamorous than herself.

Brett padded across the room, leaving sleeping Callie some quiet. She slung her old-fashioned hobo purse over her shoulder and shut off the light.

She took her time as she strutted down the hallway, her mind whirling with possibilities of what to do with her evening but all she could think of was Jeremiah. _Call him_, the voice in her head whispered. She obeyed without complaint.

As Brett retrieved her phone from her bag, it began playing a soft, soothing melody. Her heart raced through her insides like a racehorse around a track as the caller ID glowed Jeremiah's name.

"Brett?" he murmured with his strong Boston-accent that made her name really sound like _Bwett_. God, she loved that.

"Jeremiah! I was just about to..."

"Meet me outside your dorm room," he interrupted, and she could tell he was smiling.

"Okay," Brett answered simply. She tried not to sound casual and unexcited, but her voice squeaked slightly which made Jeremiah laugh.

"See you, love."

She took a moment to recover from the sudden emotions that had welled up inside her heart before hurrying towards the stairs to exit the building. As she passed an open dorm, she had to restrain herself from going to check out the window, just to get one private glance at him. But before she passed the room, she heard a sob.

Oh no; Brett could never deny a sob.

She stopped dead in her tracks and peered into the room.

Sitting on the bed was Sage Francis, one of most gossiping girls at Waverly. She was also a junior, with long pale blonde hair and blue eyes. She was just like Callie, Brett thought. So close to perfection that it made her sick.

"Sage?" Brett questioned gently. "Are you all right?"

The girl raised her mascara-tear stained face out of her hands to look at Brett. "No," she replied pitifully, her voice cracking.

"What happened?" Brett felt irritated as she went to go sit beside Sage on her bed but she couldn't just leave her alone. That was one of the main reasons Brett had been voted junior class prefect; she helped everyone with everything.

"The bag with my best and most expensive clothes got lost on my plane ride here," Sage explained, wiping black residue out from under her eyes. "It's all gone, Brett. What am I supposed to wear to the big Welcome Back to Waverly party?"

Brett sustained a giggle. Leave it to Sage to cry over lost clothes. "How about you borrow something of mine?" she suggested, knowing it would definitely make her day.

Sage's entire face lit up. "Oh, Brett! Really? You're so amazing!"

Brett fake-smiled as much as she could without it looking completely unbelievable and helped Sage to her slipper-clad feet. Yes, helping a friend in need was always good, but Jeremiah was waiting...

Sage had now grabbed Brett's hand and was leading her to her and Callie's room. When the door burst open, she remembered that her roommate was still sleep. "Shh," she warned, while Sage nodded and hurried to look through Brett's bags. Brett sat on Callie's bed, tapping her foot impatiently, wanting this act of goodwill to end ASAP.

Five outfit changes later, Sage was dressed in a figure hugging teal Marc Jacobs mini dress that brought out the blue in her eyes. Her accessories included several gold bangle bracelets, a chunky gold necklace with heart shaped dangle earrings and Sage insisted that in one of the bags that had actually showed up, she had the perfect gold kitten heels to match. She did looked rather stunning, more so than usual, and Brett felt accomplishment surge through her like a drug.

"Thank you so much, Brett," Sage gushed as they returned back to Sage's room. "I owe you the world. Whatever you want is yours."

"Anytime Sage and you're welcome," she replied, then hurried towards the staircase for take two of meeting Jeremiah outside. On her way, she beat herself up for not calling him to let him know she'd be a little late. How stupid could she get?

Just as she predicted, as she exited the building she gazed under the huge maple tree that neighboured her dorm room and saw nothing but cold, hard dirt. No boy for Brett tonight and God, did it hurt.

**There you go, there's Chapter 1. I know it's kind of short-ish, but I needed to end it there for now. I'll add Chapter 2 after five more reviews. :) Thanks!  
-- HarvardBaby.**


End file.
